Satan (Black Widow Creator) (Earth-616)
. Claire continued to operate as the Black Widow throughout the 1930's and 1940's, bringing the souls of those her master had ordered. However, Claire was soon drafted as a super-operative of the Allied Forces during World War II. The United States Military drafted Timely Comics to create propaganda comics about the government sponsored heroes in order to boost support of the war. Many of the records of Black Widow's pre-war adventures are recorded in these comic books, while based on true facts were fictionalized in a way to support the war effort. For example, the comic book version of Satan's first encounter with Claire Voyant states that Voyant was a medium who was killed by the Wagler clan who manipulated hapless victims into car accidents. In this account, Claire ended up in Satan's hell realm and was empowered and resurrected to collect the souls of the evil and wicked. Be they works of fiction created by Timely Comics, or based on true events, Satan apparently had the Black Widow collect the souls of murdering hijacker Garvey Lang, corrupt munitions vendors Lewis and Sykes, mobster Karl Koodamore, and the con-man known as the Ogor. Satan apparently made a deal with Adolf Hitler prior to the outbreak of World War II. When Hitler did not honour their deal, Satan allowed the Black Widow to join an army of super-heroes who were drafted to fight in the war where she eliminated Nazi soldiers in retribution, a task she took with pleasure. However, the Black Widow along with twelve other super-heroes where captured by the Nazis and placed in suspended animation, severing Black Widow's connection with her master. The Black Widow and the other heroes were lost to time and were only discovered in the modern era and revived by the United States government. Once she was awoken from her decades of sleep, Satan resumed contact with her, reminding her that their deal was not yet over. Calling out to her, Satan sent Claire to eliminate the wealthy Simon Dexter, another person who broke a deal with her master. Since the Dexter murder, Satan has become quiet and Black Widow has begun reasserting her humanity and finding her place in the world. If her master is truly done with her or not remains to be seen. | Powers = Satan is a very powerful demon; however, his powers are limited in the Earth dimension. Unable to physically act there, he instead makes deals with humans to do his bidding, usually trading them their fondest desires in exchange for something else. In most cases, he has granted political or criminal power, such as in the case with Lester Maddox and Adolf Hitler. In others, such as Simon Dexter, he has granted them immortality. In particular, he granted Black Widow with immortality as well as the power to kill with a touch as well as fly. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * One of the many beings who has called themselves "Satan", it is unknown if this is actually one of the many Hell-Lords such as Mephisto, Marduk Kurios, Satannish etc. * In , it is stated that Adolf Hitler made a deal with this Satan. Hitler also made a pact with another demon calling himself Satan who battled Destroyer in . Any connection between either of these "Satans" is speculative at best. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Bestowal